Overtaking Emotions
by Dancin4Glitch
Summary: Sylvia is back with school and two new buddies but something gets out of hands. And she has a tough time understanding others feelings. The question is who does she have feelings for? Lol fourth story please Rate and Review! I know it doesn't make sense but deal with it okay?


Overtaking Emotions  
Okay let me get this off my chest I'm gonna fill yo guys in. It's info about me. Lets see uh my name is Sylvia I'm 13 I'm Asian I have no accent of some sort at least I don't think.. Anyways i was born on June 22 which makes me Cancer..ehhh hate that word. I'm in eighth grade, I'm funny, nice, kind, and lazy lol. I'm 110 pounds lol I know fat! But let's push that away for now and let's start writing. (Dates mean I'm writing in my diary).

December 9th  
It's cold today but nothing unusual happens, It's boring old life at least I have friends but they just don't *sigh* I don't know feel what I'm feeling which is depression. But something funny happened today a lil gurl came knocking at my door and I shut her face into the door. PWNED BITCH! Lol.

Someone messaged me on Fb. Which I care about a lot. Lol.  
Angie: Hey!  
Sylvia: sup!  
Angie: you ready for school tomorrow?  
Sylvia: nope haha.  
Angie: well I am cuz i get to see John.  
Sylvia: open you your god damn eyes!  
Angie: I'm trying!  
Sylvia: lol anyways what?  
Angie: what you wearing tomorrow?  
Sylvia: uh just casual clothes I don't know.  
Angie: oh okay.  
Sylvia: I gotta go dinner's ready bye Angie cya tomorrow.  
Angie: bye buddy!

I logged out from my account and deleted my history because what if my parents log into my account like that. See I've got the brains. My mother was giving me a cocky glare. I raised my eyebrows at her giving her a "what the heck" gesture. "What mom?" I asked her. She giggled. At me oh ho oh. "Nothing just when are you going to get a boyfriend?" I spit out my water from my cup. And I feigned a laugh. "Are you joking why you asking me this?" I asked while folding my arms giving her a death stare. She chuckled again. "It's better to get a boyfriend young." My Father chipped in the conversation giving me a death glare. "Boyfriend? Stupid! You're never going to have boyfriend only focus on your school work you got that?" He shouted at me across the table. My mother rolled her eyes at my father who was still waiting my reply. "Yes I know that I don't even want one, unlike Sophia." I lowered my voice so she couldn't hear. And luckily she didn't she was too busy texting her "PRINCE CHARMING". I rolled my eyes and finished eating my food and placed my bowl in the sink. Entering my room upstairs. I could still hear my parents argue. "Tch why won't you guys ever shut up?" I said while changing into my light blue spaghetti strap tang top and my Santa Cruz sweats. I jumped in my bed and fell into a deep slumber. "Of course I won't have a boyfriend."

December 10th  
Ugh it's morning don't wanna go to school it's boring and stupid. But I can't let Angie down I'm going to see her and Mom and dad won't let me stay home for nothing. Wish I had those kind of parents.

I closed my diary and stuffed it into my backpack and ran downstairs. My father was already waiting for me in the car. I hopped in and he drove like 5-10 minutes. To arrive at my school. I took deep breaths and let myself out of the car. "Sylvia!" Angie shouted out to me while running. "Hey." I greeted her showing my bright smile. "C'mon lets get to English class." She said while pulling my arm. "What's the rush?" I asked her constantly. She grinned at me. Giving me a creepy stare. "Okay dude stop staring you look like that girl from overly attached girlfriend." She laughed and kept pulling me. We stopped outside from our class. She had something to tell me but it was too exciting for her to say. "What?" I asked her. "Glitch is here in our class!" She yelped. I rose one of my eyebrows. "Who's Glitch?" I asked her again. She had her jaw dropped. "You don't know who's Glitch he's one of the hottest guys here and he popular." She exclaimed to me. It took me a moment of silence. "Oh. Wait how is he popular even though he just got here?" Mumbled. The bell rang and everyone was coming in to get to their classes. I entered the classroom I see over to my right a stranger was there. "Is that the guy?" I whispered to Angie. "Yup he's cute isn't he?" She literally drooled over my arm. "Eww! You just drooled on me!" I said loudly. I was washing my hands in the sink in the back of the classroom. "Okay class we have a new student here his name is uh-er Glitch is that it? Well anyways I've done some arranging for him to fit." She called names now people have to sit next people they don't want to sit by hope I sit next Angie. "Angie and Xue over there." The teacher instructed them. I gritted my teeth. "And oh last but not least Sylvia and Glitch. You two can sit in the back over here." She pointed. I was in shock Glitch or whatever his name is. He's already walking over to his new seat. I drooped my head and followed. Feeling nervous sitting by the new kid. "Ey there Shawty." He greeted with a smile. "Uh-er hi." I said in a low voice. I look over to Angie and she's making these ugly kissy faces. Ugh he is so not my type. He patted my arm to get my attention back on him now. "I'm Glitch what your name?" I stuttered didn't he just heard my name from the teacher. Whatever. "It's Sylvia." I replied back. He chuckled. "Nice name." He seems nice and kinda..cute...wah! Sylvia don't get your thoughts going crazy. You just met him you can't be to judge mental.

December 11th  
Yesterday I met this guy named Glitch he's sorta okay and cute...WHY DO I ALWAYS KEEP SAYING THAT?! Argh! I don't know what's going on though but I think we're friends. Angie is a pain In a butt for me. I'll get her back next time Muhahaha.

I went to my locker to get my text books. "Argh! I hate it when this happens!" I was trying the same combination over and over again it still won't budge. "Ey!" Glitch shouted to me and left his friends for a minute. "Oh Hey Glitch." I greeted back to him. And I tried opening my locker again. "Ya need help?" Glitch asked. I kept on budging. And then finally I sighed. "Yeah I guess." He chuckled I moved aside for him to unlock my locker. "What's your combination?" He asked me. "Um 11-26-98." I answered back he crossed a bit. "Uhm Glitch?" I shook his head. "Oh sorry." He entered my combination and unlocked it. "There." He said. "Thanks." I said gratefully. "Ey your combination it's digits, I didn't know it was my birthday." I was so confused. "Wait so my combination is your birthday? That's weird." "I know right, oh I gotta go see ya later shorty!" He said going back to his friends. "Don't call me shorty!" Later that day I was hanging by the library. I said I was studying which I wasn't lol I'm so bad. I'm just in there so I can fall asleep. Of just I don't know do whatever. "Ey shorty." Glitch said while sitting across from me. "Don't call me that." I groaned giving him a death stare. "Why? It's true." He smirked. Shorty?! I'm trying to grow taller so I wouldn't be called shorty all the time! "Don't call me shorty everyone makes fun of me for it." I said in a low growl. "Nah short girls are cute." He went on after looking for a book. Short girls are cute Tch that's so not true! I left the library with a nasty attitude.

December 12th  
Argh! The nerve of Glitch calling me short. It's not a nice thing to call people when they're in desperate to grow taller. How dare he say short girls are cute! It drives me insane he sure pushed my buttons.

Next morning still getting my textbooks but I nailed the locker combination. Since I'm too lazy to clean my locker. Everything I piled up in my locker and by the time I opened my locker everything just fell out. "Aww! man!" I stomped my foot. I threw away the useless things. And at least things got cleared. "Ey Shorty." Glitch said in my ear. I jumped and pressed my body against the lockers. "Bro you do not sneak up behind me." I said to him. He smirked. "Haha sorry it just do you know when's the next test coming up?" He asked while tilting his head. "Um it should be around next week." I replied without thinking. "Oh okay nice." He said walking back to his friends. "Hey Glitch you sure like somebody." One his friends said. "What're you talkin about?" Glitch asked without looking at him. "I mean you sure like short girls." He teased Glitch, Glitch shook his head while smiling. "Yeah I mean they're okay." The guy cleared his throat and spoke in his ear. "I don't know you shouldn't go for the short ugly ones." Glitch stopped for a second. And turned to his friend. "Dude seriously I don't know what you're talking about." His friend sighed and lightly punched his shoulder. "You know Sylvia yeah she's short and ugly." Glitch kept on walking. "I never said she was ugly that's your opinion and I don't like it." His friend stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Eww really man she's really short and not good looking." Glitch finally stopped walking and his friend abruptly crashed into his back. "She's not! Leave her alone you guys are always judge mental how would you know you guys don't even get to know her, how would you know maybe you should try it sometime." His friend gave him a glare. "Alright I'll try once and that's it."

December 13th  
The day has been good me and Glitch are really close friends and Angie...I don't know she's been hanging with Xue to much so I hardly ever see her that much but everything is fine going between me and Glitch but I don't know what's going on with me.

"Hm hm hm." I was humming while walking through the hallways. One of Glitch's friends approached me. "Oh hi aren't you Glitch's friend?" I asked him. "Y-yeah but I'm not looking for him I'm here to get to know ya." He said walking besides me. "Oh did he tell you to do that?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "No not really, okay fine yes." He blurted. I chuckled lightly. "Haha you're funny." The look on his face he smiled. "I'm Drake." He introduced himself. "Well nice to meet you Drake. I'm glad you have time to get to know me." He smiled maybe he's wrong to judge people from afar once you get to know them. I nearly spent the whole day with Drake he's so fun to hang out with and I hardly get to hear Glitch's voice calling me shorty. What a fine day this is. Glitch was watching us hang out together he had a grin.

A week later..

December 24  
Drake is a fun guy but I kinda wanna talk to Glitch it's been a week and I never get to speak to him maybe he's testing. Drake likes hanging out with me luckily I have a good friend. I'm always happy to meet other nice people.

"Hey Sylvia." Drake greeted me. "Oh hi Drake." I greeted back. "So what're we doing today?" He asked me. "Oh I don't know you think of something." I reach for my locker and again everytime the janitor finds my book he always puts it on a high shelf. "Aw man I'm too short to reach it." Drake stretched his arm and grabbed my textbook. "Here you are." He handed it too me. "Oh thank you Drake." I said the book was heavy and it makes my arm sore. I lost my balance and I fell. "Sylvia are you okay?" I can hear Drake's voice I regained my conscious. I used my arms to lift myself up to see what I landed on. "Woah! G-Glitch?!" I was on top of him. I backed away quickly. "Are you okay Glitch?" He got up grabbed my text book and gave it to me. "Yeah I'm okay." He smiled. And kept on walking. "Sylvia are you okay?" Drake asked again. "Yeah I'm fine, c'mon lets get to class." Glitch watched us from the corner walking side by side to our English class. In the beginning of English I had to do this assignment in other classes. Drake and Glitch sat next to each other. "So Drake how's it going with you and Sylvia?" Glitch asked Drake, Drake furrowed his eyebrows. "It's great never knew she was this fun to hang out with, and." Glitch looked at him. "And, I think I like her." Drake finally said. Glitch rose from his chair. "But sh-she." Glitch stuttered. "I wonder if she likes me too." Drake said softly. "Woah woah hold up hold up. Aren't you the one that she was unattractive?" Glitch said. "I know I said some awful things but I like her now and I wanna be with her, other than a friend." Drake said while you could see his face turn red. Glitch lowered his eyes and turned away. "I can't lose you Shorty." Glitch murmured to himself while clutching his fist tightly.

December 24 update  
*sigh* hmm strange day I got my textbook landed on top of Glitch. Worse thing ever! But that's the only time he spoke to me in a while. Does he really think that I'm just a distant friend? I'll talk to him tomorrow.

December 25  
Okay the day of meeting Glitch this time I won't be hanging out with Drake I don't know I feel like he replaced Glitch in my life and no one replaces no one. And Drake is clingy just saying.

"Hey Glitch?" I said to him while he was walking alone in the hallway. He kinda jumped from hearing my voice. "What oh Ey Shorty." He smiled. "Shorty? you still call me that?" I asked him with even I was laughing myself. Glitch wondered why I was with him. He figured that I would be hanging with Drake. "Shouldn't you be with Drake?" I shook my head. "You want me to leave you?" Glitch blushed a little. "N-no that's not what I meant." I waved at him. "Fine I'm leaving gosh." He pulled my arm closer to him. "I didn't mean that I do want you with me today." He said in a soft calmly voice. It made me blush a little, wait why is my heart beating so fast? We headed over cooking class. Today we're making sweets. I can't wait but one problem can I cook? "Hello Good Morning Class!" Our energetic nice teacher Miss Sweet I still can't believe she's single. I'm mean she's beautiful and other things lol. "Today class we would be making candy, now everyone you each have your own tools please follow the instructions, each student would make their own candy but their partner would help them test their food. All of you pick partners." See this is what I love Miss Sweet she let us have partners with anyone. But the question is who? Drake waved over to me I was about to go but Glitch held my hand gently. "Can you be my partner Shorty?" He said in a quiet shaky voice. I smiled at him. "Okay." Drake pouted and found somebody else but his partner and him are sitting right next to us. Keeping an eye on us both. Miss Sweets came by and gave us different recipes for candy. "Uh okay I'm making pillow candies mango or passion fruit. What're you making Glitch?" Glitch looked at his paper. "A sponge candy dipped in chocolate." He smiled at me. "Oohh sounds good." I said he blushed lightly. But everyone knows that the sponge candy is the hardest candy to make in the whole wide world. We have like a hour and 30 minutes of cooking class but Glitch needs like two days to complete his candy so Miss Sweets let him have those two days. My pillow candies were easy to make if that is its good enough to eat. "Hmm I think I did good. Glitch you wanna try my pillow candies?" He nodded I think he has a craving for candy. I picked up a mango flavor. Glitch thought I was gonna give it in hand but I put it in his mouth. I could hear him crunching on it. "Well?" I asked nervously. His eyes went wide and he blushed. "It's really good, I love it." He said eating another one. "Haha thanks." Drake came from behind me. "Sylvia try my chocolate." He shoved it into my mouth. It's smooth and milky creamy I think the caramel is oozing right from the chocolate. "Mm it's good Drake." I said still eating the chocolate. Drake blushed a dark red Glitch watched him. "You know chocolate is a sign of love." He said in a quiet voice. "Oh I know that chocolate is the sign of love, Mr Bryant told us in history." I said eating my pillow candy. Drake picked up a passion fruit flavor and placed it into his mouth. "Oohh it's fizzy, you can cook me all kinds of sweets and I'm sure they'll be all good." He said Glitch lower his eyes again he didn't want to show the sadness in his eyes. Drake laughed a little and went back to his desk. "Huh Glitch are you okay?" Glitch feigned a smile. "Yeah I'm okay." I saw tears in his eyes. "Oh no did I make the pillow candies to fizzy?" Glitch laughed. "No I'm tearing up because it tasted so good." "R-Really?" I asked him he gave me a friendly hug and if I don't know if I imagined this or not he kissed my cheek. But I was to reckless to react to it.

December 26  
Making candy was EPIC! My candy turned out great. I'm hoping to try Glitch's Sponge Candy, just the thought of it makes my mouth water! XD never tried a sponge candy before but on Kid In The CandyStore say it's really good.

"Hey there Glitch." I smiled. "Oh Hi Sylvia." He said in a unusual voice. I rose my eyebrow. "Did you just call me Sylvia?" I asked with excitement. "Y-yeah. Why?" Glitch turned to me gazing into my brown eyes. I smiled widely. "Oh nothing it's just that I haven't heard you say my name other besides Shorty." I said jumping up and down. Glitch was watching jumping up and down. "Oh wait the sponge candy are ready, here try." Glitch handed me a cube covered in milk chocolate I took a bite, it sent out a loud crunch once the sponge and chocolate swirled together it really was amazing. "Mmmmmm, Glitch it's really good!" I spoke loudly Glitch was happy his candy turned out great. Drake on the other hand came by. "Hey Sylvia, Hey Glitch." Drake smiled. He spotted the cube. "May I try one Glitch?" Glitch didn't hesitate once Drake put it in his mouth his expression changed quickly. "I don't like it." He said coldly. "What? How can you not like it? It's delicious." I asked him with a sad questionable look. "I just can't handle sponge candy." Drake sighed throwing the candy away. "Then why did you eat it in the first place?" Glitch said coldly. "I just wanted to try it geez." Drake rolled his eyes. Glitch felt suspicion. "Don't worry Glitch, Drake..is uhm a butthole!" I said trying to cheer him up. Glitch chuckled a little bit. Drake pouted. "That is not nice Sylvia." "Well you are." I said smoothly. Glitch whispered to me. "I don't care if Drake likes it, it matters to me that you like my candy." I backed away from him. "I don't like it...I LOVE IT!"

December 26 update  
Those sponge candy Glitch made was so good. I think I have a craving for them now lol. But the one thing I don't understand is why Drake didn't like it. Hmmm well I'm too lazy to think about it all I know that Drake is a total buttface. Glitch is wonderful guy and I.. I have a crush on him...


End file.
